Cellphone
by itrymybest
Summary: Camille loves calling Logan on his cell phone within the hours of the four and six pm, because those are the only three hours she knows he's not singing, practicing, or studying.  And Kendall hates her for it. Summary and Plot by VanillaSpiders


"DOGS! Your dancing is surprisingly…good? WHO TAUGHT LOGAN TO DANCE?" Gustavo yelled.

"Hey? Couldn't I have learned to dance by myself?" Logan said, crossing his arms.

"but you didn't. I saw you and Kendall practicing!" Carlos said, laughing.

I was happy to have those 3 hours with him all to myself. Between rehearsals, the pool, school, homeworking (it's a word!) and girlfriends, I barely had any alone time with him. It was always the four of us and someone else. Logan and I were never alone, and I couldn't take it. Back in Minnesota, there was no one to worry about. No one to interrupt our talks. With Logan I could talk about whatever, and I could also be serious. With everyone else, I wasn't meant to be serious, they would get surprised whenever I would become deep and actually want to have an intellectual talk **(A/N Do you guys have that problem? I can only have a real talk that isn't stupid with my best friend! Everyone else looks at me weird.) **

"WHATEVER HAPPENED, I WANT IT TO KEEP HAPPENING. AS A REWARD…YOU DOGS GET TO GO HOME EARLY TODAY." Gustavo said (yelled) and then sent us out of there.

"but guys, remember to be here at 10 tomorrow." Kelly said as we ran out the door to the Palm Woods.

"Finally…home sweet home." Logan said, flopping down on the couch.

"That was a long day. Why did they have us come to the studio at 6?" I asked, joining him.

"I don't know. Maybe because they don't care about our poor, aching feet." Carlos said.

"Oh, boohoo! I think I'm overtired, and now I'm losing prettiness by the second!" James said sarcastically, staring at himself in the mirror.

"Don't we have that trig. test tomorrow?" Logan asked, reaching for his bag by the couch.

"Damn. That is tomorrow. Screw it, I'll get a C." James said, taking off for his room then emerging in swim shorts and a t-shirt.

"I'll study with you." I offered Logan, noticing that Carlos had already left with James for the pool. If we started studying now, at 2:00, we should be done by 4:00.

"You sure?" Logan said, and then the phone rang. It was Jo. I picked up the phone, but accidentally hit speaker.

"Hey Jo." I said, lifting up the phone to turn off speaker. If Logan heard her ask me to out, he wouldn't let me blow her off it off to spend the day with him.

I was too late "hey Kendall! I've got the afternoon off of filming, do you want to hang out?" she said, and I angrily stared at the phone.

"Sorry Jo, I'm going to spend the rest of day studying for the trigonometry test tomorrow with Logan." I said, and Logan gave me a questioning look.

"Kendall, you barely get time with her anymore! Wouldn't you rather spend time with her than study with me?" Logan said.

Suddenly Jo cut in. "That's _tomorrow_? Can I study with you guys?"

'NO, NO YOU CANNOT JO. WHY WILL YOU NOT LET ME BE HAPPY?' I yelled in my mind. I scolded myself promptly after. 'She doesn't know I like Logan, she's just trying to be a good girlfriend. It's not her fault. I'm the one who stringing her along, I have to break it off before it gets any more serious.'

I felt my forehead being flicked. My mind zipped back into reality, and Logan was giving me _another_ questioning look.

"Sure, Jo. Just come on up when you can." I said.

"Okay. I'll be there in 10." She said, and hung up the phone.

"Why do you keep spacing out?" Logan asked, worriedly looking at me.

I sighed deeply. "I need your advice."

"You're avoiding the question, but okay…" Logan said.

"What if…Is it wrong…I don't know if I'm doing the right thing."

"About what?"

"About…about Jo. I feel like I'm leading her along a path that isn't going to happen. I think I like someone else."

"Then it's not fair for either of the girls."

The word 'girls' hurt. Part of the reason I was going to break it off with Jo was Logan, the other part was that I'm gay. I realized once I had feelings for Logan, I had never had those types of feelings toward any other girls. It had really been strong friendship feelings, never any more.

"It's not exactly a girl…" I trailed off.

"Wait, you're gay?"

I nodded slowly, expecting hateful words to be thrown at me, so I shut my eyes. After thirty seconds, nothing had happened. I opened one eye, then the other.

"Why do you look like I'm going to kill you?" Logan asked, chuckling.

"because you grew up in a very Christian family. I didn't think you would accept gay people."

"I'm not that much of an ass." Logan said, smiling. "nor am I a hypocrite. I'm gay too."

I gazed up in shock. "Do your parents know?"

"Do yours?"

I shook my head, signaling 'no.'

"Same answer here."

We sat through a silence, not an awkward one, a comfortable one, when I realized he had never answered my question.

"You still haven't given me advice."

"If you have feelings for this guy, you should break it off with Jo. She, you and the other guy deserve that much respect." He said, and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Logie."

The door swung open, revealing Jo.

I decided for the sake of her grades, I would tell her after studying for the test. If she became too upset by the break-up, her marks would suffer. She's still my friend, I would _not_ let my friend down like that.

We studied for the two hours, and as Logan's cellphone alarm went off at 3:59, he said that it was time to pack up. He never studied between the hours of four and six. I knew that I could tell Jo the truth at 4, and then tell Logan promptly after.

I don't think I'd ever been so nervous in my life.

There were two friendships at stake here – mine and Jo's, and mine and Logan's. Jo and I may end up being awkward around each other, same for me and Logan. I didn't want any of us to change, but I had made up my mind.

_Kendall Knight never changes his mind._

I made the excuse of walking Jo to her apartment, and when we arrived outside of it, I took a deep breath.

"Jo…"

"I know what you're going to say, Kendall."

"no! This always happens in movies. Someone says 'I need to tell you something', the other person says 'I know what you're going to say' and then they say something that completely offsets the main plan in the beginning, causing numerous meltdowns, and ending badly or happily, considering the perspective."

She giggled lightly. "You're going to tell me you want to break up with me because you love Logan."

I gaped at her. This didn't happen in the movies! The person receiving news never knew what was really wrong. Wait – did she say 'love'? I don't think I can take it that far.

"I don't love him, just _really_ like him. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you think we were going somewhere the second I realized we wouldn't be."

"It's okay Kendall. I have been expecting this for a while now."

"What?"

She laughed. "I've known you loved Logan for about a month."

"Again, I don't love him. And, I only realized it two weeks ago!"

"you're slow with your feelings, you know you love him, and you've subconsciously known for a while now."

"You're being really cool about this." I smiled.

"Thanks, I always am." She replied, before planting a swift kiss on my cheek and entering her own apartment.

I walked incredibly slowly back to 2J, filled to the eyebrows with nervousness. My poor, bushy eyebrows that were now filled with sweat because of worry. I shakily placed my hand on the door handle, turning it slowly.

I opened the door, and sitting on the couch watching TV, was Logan.

"L-Logan?" I said. I didn't stutter. _Ever_.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he said, getting up and running towards me.

"I broke up with Jo just now."

"She didn't take it well?"

"She took it _really _well. That's the problem. I have nothing to distract me, and now I have to tell this guy how I feel."

"So, why don't you just, tell him?"

"Just like that? It's not that easy! I don't want to risk all the friendship we have."

"I'm sorry, I've tried to avoid this question, but _who is it_?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"But how soon?"

"I promise, you'll be the first to know." I laughed lightly at the joke, Logan obviously having no idea why this was funny.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the couch.

I opened my mouth to speak, and a ringing tone came out of it. Or rather, Logan's cellphone.

"It's Camille, I have to take this. I'll be right back." He said, disappearing into our shared bedroom. I gritted my teeth. Camille called everyday between 4 and 6, she knew that was the only time he had available. She knows the perfect time to call him, every day.

_I hate that about her._

By the time Logan returned, a half hour later, my confidence was drained. None left, whatsoever.

I guess my confession would have to wait for another day.

_Kendall Knight had changed his mind for the first time._

**This was a oneshot based upon tidbit 9 from "****50 Prompts of Kogan****" written by "VanillaSpiders".**

**9. Cellphone  
Camille loves calling Logan on his cell phone within the hours of the four and six pm, because those are the only three hours she knows he's not singing, practicing, or studying.  
And Kendall hates her for it.**

**Review please?**


End file.
